Sonic.Exe.Exe
So, you've all heard of that Sonic.exe game, RIGHT? It's that creppy game based of that spooky creepypasta of the same name. I've always been an avid fan of creepypastas. ANYWAY, this whole thing started out on a casual friday night. I was walking around the neighbourhood for some reason, and I came across the guy selling Sonic.Exe at his garage sale. The guy looked sketchy, as if he's just been through hell and back. I've already played the fan made sonic.exe game, but I decided to buy it anyway cause he was giving it away for free (???) So, I got back home, put the disc in my computer and was thrilled to replay my favourite fan made creepypasta game. The download was called "Sonic.exe.exe" DAY 1 So the game started off pretty normally, Sonics face popped out with his hyper realistic bloodshot eyes, I didn't suspect anything strange was going on, until I noticed Sonic looked really depressed for some reason, as if his dick just got cut off or something. Anyway, when I clicked start, I swear I saw a glimpse of a skeleton in the background, but it must of just been my imagination. So as usual, there was three characters to choose from. I chose Tails and it once again continued normally. Tails was running away from Sonic. The dead animals on the ground looked... oddly realistic for a dead animal. Anyway, I just ignored it and continued on with the game. When I saw Sonic, he once again looked depressed, and his hyper realistic bloodshot eyes look even more hyper realistic. Why? Why would such a beloved antagonist look so down? Then, all of a sudden, a bunch of skeletons came in to the screen and started dancing around Tails and Sonic. At this point I knew the game was hacked, for sure. I was really creeped out. Sonic and Tails looked at me with hyper realstic eyes Then, the hyper realistic skeletons killed the hyper realistic Tails and Sonic. The hyper realistic skeletons came towards the screen in a hyper-realistic manner. I immediatly shut off the computer and locked myself in my hyper realistic room. DAY 2 So those skeletons sure did spook me solid. No wonder that guy looked so sketchy. The skeletons were tormenting him. And now they were tormenting me. I could hear their bones rattling from the other room. I decided to end this nonsense and sell my game. I took out the disc, but it didn't say "Sonic.exe" anymore. It said "Skeleton.exe" Yikes! I threw it against the floor and accidently broke it. Uh oh. Here come the skeletons. Suddenly, I saw skeletons surrounding me. Some had hyper realistic blood pouring out their skull, others had mini skeletons coming out of their eyes, and those skeletons had even minier skeletons coming out of their eyes! I don't have much time left, The skeletons are eating me as I speak. Category:Trollpasta Category:Satire Category:Sonic Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:File Extensions Category:Skeletons Category:Im died Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki